Cellular signal transduction is a fundamental mechanism whereby external stimuli that regulate cellular processes are relayed to the interior of cells. The biochemical pathways through which signals are transmitted within cells comprise a circuitry of directly or functionally connected interactive proteins. One of the key biochemical mechanisms of signal transduction involves the reversible phosphorylation of tyrosine residues on proteins. The phosphorylation state of a protein may affect its conformation and/or enzymatic activity as well as its cellular location. The phosphorylation state of a protein is modified through the reciprocal actions of protein tyrosine kinases (PTKs) and protein tyrosine phosphatases (PTPs) at various specific tyrosine residues.
A common mechanism by which receptors regulate cell function is through an inducible tyrosine kinase activity which is either endogenous to the receptor or is imparted by other proteins that become associated with the receptor (Darnell et al., 1994, Science 264:1415-1421; Heldin, 1995, Cell 80:213-223; Pawson, 1995, Nature 373:573-580).
Protein tyrosine kinases comprise a large family of transmembrane receptor and intracellular enzymes with multiple functional domains (Taylor et al., 1992, Ann. Rev. Cell Biol. 8:429-62). The binding of ligand allosterically transduces a signal across the cell membrane where the cytoplasmic portion of the PTKs initiates a cascade of molecular interactions that disseminate the signal throughout the cell and into the nucleus.
Like the PTKs, the protein tyrosine phosphatases (PTPs) comprise a family of transmembrane and cytoplasmic enzymes, possessing at least an approximately 230 amino acid catalytic domain containing a highly conserved active site with the consensus motif >I/V!HCXAGXXR>S/T!G. The substrates of PTPs may be PTKs which possess phosphotyrosine residues or the substrates of PTKs (Hunter, 1989, Cell 58:1013-16; Fischer et al., 1991, Science 253:401-6; Saito & Streuli, 1991, Cell Growth and Differentiation 2:59-65; Pot and Dixon, 1992, Biochem. Biophys. Acta 1136:35-43).
Transmembrane or receptor-like PTPs (RPTPs) possess an extracellular domain, a single transmembrane domain, and one or two catalytic domains followed by a short cytoplasmic tail. The extracellular domains of these RPTPs are highly divergent, with small glycosylated segments (e.g., RPTPa, RPTPe), tandem repeats of immunoglobulin-like and/or fibronectin type III domains (e.g., LAR) or carbonic anhydrase like domains (e.g., RPTPg, RPTPb). These extracellular features might suggest that these RPTPs function as a receptor on the cell surface, and their enzymatic activity might be modulated by ligands. Intracellular or cytoplasmic PTPs (CPTPs), such as PTP1C, PTP1D, typically contain a single catalytic domain flanked by several types of modular conserved domains. For example, PTP1C, a hemopoietic cell CPTP, is characterized by two Src-homology homology 2 (SH2) domains that recognize short peptide motifs bearing phosphotyrosine (pTyr).
In general, these modular conserved domains influence the intracellular localization of the protein. SH2-containing proteins are able to bind pTyr sites in activated receptors and cytoplasmic phosphoproteins. Another conserved domain known as SH3 binds to proteins with proline-rich regions. A third type known as pleckstrin-homology (PH) domain has also been identified. These modular domains have been found in both CPTKs and CPTPs as well as in non-catalytic adapter molecules, such as Grbs (Growth factor Receptor Bound), which mediate protein-protein interactions between components of the signal transduction pathway (Skolnik et al., 1991, Cell 65:83-90; Pawson, 1995, Nature 373:573-580).
Multiprotein signaling complexes comprising receptor subunits, kinases, phosphatases and adapter molecules are assembled in subcellular compartments through the specific and dynamic interactions between these domains with their binding motifs. Such signaling complexes integrate the extracellular signal from the ligand-bound receptor and relay the signal to other downstream signaling proteins or complexes in other locations inside the cell or in the nucleus (Koch et al., 1991, Science 252:668-674; Pawson, 1994, Nature 373:573-580; Mauro et al., 1994, Trends Biochem Sci 19:151-155; Cohen et al., 1995, Cell 80:237-248).
The levels of tyrosine phosphorylation required for normal cell growth and differentiation at any time are achieved through the coordinated action of PTKs and PTPS. Depending on the cellular context, these two types of enzymes may either antagonize or cooperate with each other during signal transduction. An imbalance between these enzymes may impair normal cell functions leading to metabolic disorders and cellular transformation.
For example, insulin binding to the insulin receptor, which is a PTK, triggers a variety of metabolic and growth promoting effects such as glucose transport, biosynthesis of glycogen and fats, DNA synthesis, cell division and differentiation. Diabetes mellitus, which is characterized by insufficient or a lack of insulin signal transduction, can be caused by any abnormality at any step along the insulin signaling pathway (Olefsky, 1988, in “Cecil Textbook of Medicine,” 18th Ed., 2:1360-81).
Relatively less is known with respect to the direct role of tyrosine phosphatases in signal transduction; PTPs may play a role in human diseases. For example, ectopic expression of RPTPa produces a transformed phenotype in embryonic fibroblasts (Zheng et al., Nature 359:336-339), and overexpression of RPTPa in embryonal carcinoma cells causes the cells to differentiate into a cell type with neuronal phenotype (den Hertog et al., EMBO J 12:3789-3798). The gene for human RPTPg has been localized to chromosome 3p21 which is a segment frequently altered in renal and small lung carcinoma. Mutations may occur in the extracellular segment of RPTPg which result in RPTPs that no longer respond to external signals (LaForgia et al., Wary et al., 1993, Cancer Res 52:478-482). Mutations in the gene encoding PTP1C (also known as HCP, SHP) are the cause of the motheaten phenotype in mice which suffer severe immunodeficiency, and systemic autoimmune disease accompanied by hyperproliferation of macrophages (Schultz et al., 1993, Cell 73:1445-1454). PTP1D (also known as Syp or PTP2C) has been shown to bind through SH2 domains to sites of phosphorylation in PDGFR, EGFR and insulin receptor substrate 1 (IRS-1). Reducing the activity of PTP1D by microinjection of anti-PTP1D antibody has been shown to block insulin or EGF-induced mitogenesis (Xiao et al., 1994, J Biol Chem 269:21244-21248).
Thus, there is a need for compounds and compositions that modulate the activity of tyrosine phosphatases, including PTP-1B.